Dreaming Reality
Prologue A tiny wisp of smoke emerged from the hearth of a dying fire. The women in the room were tense, their usually youthful faces tired and haggard. One of them, the oldest, studied the almost done for embers. Suddenly, a spark came up. The ember started to glow. The hearth was heating up. Several sighs of relief blew from their mouths. Many were happy and joyous. Some started dancing. But the oldest stayed in the corner, pondering. Miracles don't happen here. Chapter One: The Dream Apollo Denby walked through the schools halls, joking with friends and bursting with confidence. He started running to catch his bus, so he could sit with his girlfriend, Meg, in the back. He saw his bus, and slowed down so he could wave to Meg. Meg was walking to the bus at the same speed, beaming radiantly. This is the life, Apollo thought. His friend's bus started to leave, but started to stop. Not soon enough. Meg's petite body flew to the ground, mangled beyond repair. Apollo's vision started to blur. The world flipped and turned. And Apollo woke up. Chapter Two: Reality The world was blurred, but Apollo recognized the fuzzy outline of his bedroom. He groggily rubbed his eyes. Demi, his younger sister blared "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift through the house. Apollo grinned at the irony. Meg was alive. And safe. What confused Apollo was how real the dream was. Everything was sharp and in focus. For the first time, he remembered the whole dream from start to finish. He shook It off. "Everything's fine." he told himself. He went got ready for school, and caught the bus as usual. The school day went perfectly normal, and Apollo forgot about the dream until lunch. He sat with the football team and their girlfriends, as usual. He noticed he started staring at Meg a lot more then usual. "Are you okay?" She whispered softly, as she noticed his looks at her. Apollo hesitated, not really knowing what to say. Saying, "I had a dream that you died!" was really unecessary. So he smiled and said, "Only if your around," and he kissed her softly on her forehead. She didn't bring it up again. At the end of the school day, he looked for her as he walked toward his bus. She looked perfect...until Apollo realized- she was wearing the exact same clothes as in his dream. He had just processed this when he saw the bus that delivered her death in his dream. Heading straight for an oblivious Meg. Chapter 3: Change Wind whistled through his ears as he sped toward her, his own safety flung aside. He scooped her up in his arms, and ran quickly away from the bus. The bus skidded to a stop, landing where Meg was a second before. Panting, Apollo put her down. Meg's blue eyes widened with wonder. "Apollo..." she was completely awestruck. He looked back, and he saw why. He had just run across the whole parking lot, picked up Meg, and cleared the lot again. A 500 yard dash at least. In less than 5 seconds. It was unheard of. No, it was impossible. And yet he wasn't sore or tired. Just windswept. "I love you." he whispered, and pulled Meg into an embrace. Several people who had witnessed the event were cheering and clapping. The principle, an old fat man, started jogging over. "I say! That was quite a scare you gave us Miss Alder! Please be more careful around the buses. If it weren't for Mr. Calliden..." The principle rambled on for awhile about Apollo's heroicness, bravery, and speed, then about the dangers of school buses. "...so I hope you heed my words in the future." He finished. Of course, the lovers didn't pay him the slightest bit of attention, and just gazed into the other's eyes. Apollo thought the dream catastrophe was over with. He thought wrong. Category:Stories